1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an air conditioner and, in particular, to an air conditioner with a wireless access function.
2. Related Art
According to the progressive of wireless transmission technology, the WLAN (wireless local area network) has been widely used. The user can access a WLAN through single or multiple WAPs (wireless access point) so as to connect to Internet. However, the conventional WAP still has some drawbacks to be improved so as to provide more convenient functions.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional WAP 1 includes a control body 11 and a plurality of antennas 12. The signals can be fed into the antennas 12 from the control body 11. Then, the antennas 12 radiate the electromagnetic waves to transmit the wireless signals. In addition, the antennas 12 can receive the wireless signals, which are in the forms of electromagnetic waves, and then transmit the wireless signals back to the control body 11 for signal processing.
The antenna 12 can achieve the optimum transmission performance if it is not blocked. However, regarding to the room space in the building, the WAP 1 is usually not disposed at the highest place but positioned on the table or any place that the WAP 1 can be easily installed. This is for simplifying the installation and preventing the WAP 1 from affecting the room decoration. However; the WAP 1, which is positioned on the table, is usually interfered by other furniture or equipments, so that the transmission performance of the electromagnetic waves of the WAP 1 is decreased.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an apparatus having the wireless access function so as to reduce the space for installing the WAP and enhance the transmission performance of the antenna.